


Romeo’s Socks

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Oscar is mean, Other, Romeo loves his socks, Smalls is a girl, fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Romeo tells Smalls why he always wears those specific socks(Sorry for the sock discourse on tumblr)





	Romeo’s Socks

“That the pair of socks you got?” Smalls asked, biting into her bread she was having for lunch. She was with Romeo at the bakery, the others already ate, so it was just them. “That’s the only socks I ever see you wear.”

“I got another pair of the same kind,” Romeo shrugged, adjusting the bag on his shoulder, “I ain’t gonna wear another kind.”

“Why?” she asked. Romeo looked across the street and shrugged.

“I’ll tell ya after sellin,” he popped the last piece of bread in his mouth and walked off, waving to Smalls as he left. Smalls huffed and finished her bread, walking away to sell her papes.   
...   
Romeo was almost to the lodge when he heard footsteps and Smalls calling for him. He held the door open and Smalls ran in, spinning around to face him. 

“Are ya gonna tell me?” she asked, takin off her hat. Romeo rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell ya,” he laughed. Smalls smiled and cheered, tossing her arms up into the air. “Alright, so I only wear these cause of somethin that happened when I was younger.”

~magical flashback~

“Romeo, ya socks kinda looks a little funny,” Race grinned, staring at the shorter boys socks while they were waiting for their papers. Romeo looked down at his socks. They were a bit too big seeing as he was only about ten at the time, but they were soft and Romeo liked them. He knew Race wasn’t being mean, so it didn’t really bother him. 

“Yeah, they look really bad,” someone from behind Romeo said. Romeo spun around to see...someone. They were taller, a bit older, and looked tougher. “Your socks are annoying. You should change them.”

“But I likes my socks,” Romeo protested, looking up at the slightly older boy. The older boy scoffed and crossed his arms against his chest. 

“Look, kid, your socks are annoying. They give me a headache just by looking at them,” the kid grinned

“Hey, leave him alone,” Race stepped in between Romeo and the boy. Race taller than Romeo. Almost as tall as the kid. But Race was skinny. Very skinny. Romeo was pretty sure that if you even poked Race that he’d fall over. The kid laughed at Race and flicked his nose. Race huffed and stuck out his tongue. 

“Go pick on someone ya own size,” Race huffed, but sighed when he realized what he said. He was the kid’s size. 

The kid pushed Race out of the way and stepped towards Romeo. The boy grinned, pulling on Romeo’s suspenders and suddenly letting them go. Romeo winced. He wasn’t gonna change his socks. He was gonna wear his socks everyday in spite of this kid. 

~flashbacks over, now ya know what happened~

“That why ya always wear them socks?” Smalls asked, a bit disbelieving. 

“Uh huh,” Romeo hummed, takin off his shoes and collapsing on the bed he claimed as his. “I always worn ‘em, I ain’t gonna stop.” Romeo could tell that she had some doubt. He’d just make sure she was behind him in line for papes tomorrow.   
…  
Tomorrow came quick enough. To quick for Romeo’s liking. He was tired and just wanted to sell his papes and take a nap. Smalls was behind him today, which worked out just fine. Romeo paid for the papes and and stepped to the side to grab them. Oscar glanced down at Romeo’s socks and snarled. 

“You wear those socks one more time,” Oscar growled. 

“Or what?” Romeo asked, taking his papes and grinning. “You ain’t gonna do nothin’.” Honestly, Oscar probably would do something later. Romeo would just have to be careful. He looked back at Smalls, who had bought her papes and was staring at Romeo and Oscar. 

“So it did happen,” Smalls whispered. Romeo nodded. 

“Yep,” he nodded again, “let’s get selling before we lose daylight.”

And from then out, Romeo wore his socks. Specifically to spite Oscar.


End file.
